You Forgot
by Rosebud0899
Summary: Arthur surprisingly put a lot of work in to making sure Francis's and his anniversary went well, but no amount of work matters if Francis doesn't even show up. when he does show up he's drunk and with his two best friends which only angers Arthur even more. will Francis be able to make it up to him?


**_Heeyyy, hope you enjoy this one. And if you like after reading this, you can PM me or Comment a request for something you'd like me to write. Well, on to the story._**

It's one o'clock in the morning, where is he? I turn over on to my other side to stare at the clock from a better angle. He was supposed to be here three hours ago, did he forget? I sigh sitting up and climbing off the couch I look towards the kitchen table noticing the cold food and the burned-out candles. I scoff heading towards my room now, All that hard work obviously for nothing. I even asked Romano that annoying loud mouthed Italian for help on the food, after all that he has the nerve to not show up? I growl in anger slamming my door closed, forget him. He can let his self in tonight. I look around our room, it's spotless unless you count the clothes I haven't cleaned yet which wasn't much just a pair of pants and a few shirts. I go to change in to my pajamas and get ready to sleep for the night, once I got situated and was lying in bed I heard a bang. I quickly sit up and heard a few more crashes and laughing, I can feel the anger spreading throughout my body. Now I know why he was late, and he is going to pay for that reason.

I quickly open the bedroom door not even caring it shook the house as it slammed open. I look towards the living room and saw a broken vase, damn that was one of my favorites. I glare towards the other side of the living room and saw three drunk idiots wobbling around and laughing. I cross my arms and stared in annoyance waiting until one of them would notice me. It didn't take long because I wasn't quiet when walking out. It was the Spanish bastard that noticed me first, he smiles and waves saying a quick hello. That caused the other two to look in my direction and quickly Francis runs towards, he smiles hugging me asking what I was doing up so late. I can't believe him! He did forget! I push him away and walked back in my room shouting a few curses his way.

"You figure it out, and once you do you're on the couch tonight!" I slam the door closed once more and locked it so he didn't get any ideas of slipping inside when I was sleeping.

Right now, Francis was confused, he had no idea what could have possibly made his lover so mad. He looks towards his friends in confusion, then back towards the door his drunken mind not comprehending what just happened. Antonio smiles and places an arm upon Francis's shoulder.

"Well amigo, I think it might have something to do with all that food and stuff on the table. Did you forget something?" Just as Antonio finished his sentence he heard a certain Prussian eating the food.

"Huh, he finally learned how to cook? He even made Italian." Francis watches as he continues to shove food down his throat, then it hit him.

"Oh dear, I-I know what I have done now…" Francis looks back at the door feeling quite guilty.

I can't believe I have forgotten our anniversary! I am from the Country of love; how could I forget something like this!? Oh, my poor Lapin must be devastated! I tell my friends they must leave because I have some serious making up to do. They both laugh and tell me good luck, well Antonio did. Gilbert just said he was too awesome to be kicked out and left on his own. I sigh shutting our front door and then quickly locked it. I must find a way to make it up to him, the fact he spent all this time doing something special for our day and I wasn't here it's terrible. I groan sitting on the couch clutching my head in my hands, what am I going to do?

As Francis was figuring out what to do, our little Englishman was sitting on his bed hiding under the blankets. He wipes his eyes dry trying to keep the tears away sadly it wasn't working out so well. All that hard work, wasted! All Arthur could do right now was try and get some sleep hopefully he'll feel better by morning. He quietly listens to the sound of his lover's footsteps he can hear him pacing around the house. Serves him right, he deserves to suffer knowing how hard he worked tonight only to have it gone to waste. Stupid frog, did he even get my text? I told him to be back by ten. Arthur sighs, then closes his eyes hoping to get some sleep even if he wasn't tired at the moment. He cuddles up with the stuffed bunny Francis bought him. It was a pale green, had little wings on its back Francis laughed when Arthur decided to name it but he didn't care. Finally, after a few minutes of relaxing and cuddling up with his bunny he managed to fall asleep.

Arthur woke up with a yawn, he looks around the room as the sun brightens the whole place. He sighs placing Flying mint bunny on the side table and quietly makes his way out of his room. He was hoping to get his morning tea without seeing that stupid frog. He looks around and noticed he was still sleeping, course it's probably all the alcohol he drank last night. He sighs looking down at him, why'd I have to like a jerk like him? I take the time to examine his face, I notice the curve of his jaw, the way his hair flows, his mouth slowly opening and closing in his sleep. Arthur sighs leaning down and places a kiss on his lips, then starts heading in to the kitchen to grab his tea. Apparently though that kiss woke Francis up because when Arthur turned around to walk back in to his room Francis was in the doorway. Arthur shoots a glare his way.

"Ah, A-Arthur... listen I-" Francis was quickly cut off by Arthur raising a hand.

"I really don't want to hear it right now Francis." He was going to walk away but Francis grabs his wrist.

"Please, listen I'm sorry!" Francis pleaded and sounded desperate but Arthur didn't care.

"You forgot…you forgot and you came home drunk with your idiot friends! You know how long it took for me to make that food? You know how long it took to get the house clean and decorated just for you!?" Arthur yanks his wrist free and starts walking away.

Francis wouldn't have it; he grabs Arthur by the arm this time and pulls him back. "Please, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything! I feel horrible forgetting about our anniversary and leaving you here all alone."

Arthur scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Francis I don't want anything, I just wanted to spend time with you yesterday. But that plan was ruined when you didn't even show up." His voice cracked in the middle of his sentence causing concern for Francis.

"Arthur, don't cry I-I really am sorry I don't deserve you. I was an idiot I should have remembered such an important day." He wraps his arms around Arthurs waist.

"I-I'm not crying you bloody frog! I'm just..." his voice trails off as Francis turns Arthur's head and leans in to kiss him.

The kiss wasn't rough nor was it anything major it was a soft simple kiss that left Arthur turning to jelly. He leans against Francis for support, he feels him smiling against his lips as he takes the cup from Arthur and places it on the table. Now that he had both hands he wraps both arms around Francis's neck and deepens the kiss. The kiss begins to grow rough, Francis grabs Arthurs legs who wraps them around Francis's waist. They walk to the couch and begin making out there. They pull apart after a few minutes to catch their breath. Francis takes in the sight; his lover was breathing heavy his eyes glassed over with tears. He leans down pecking his lips one more time then lays down to cuddle.

Arthur hides his face in his lover's chest and mumbles something hoping He heard the first time so he doesn't need to repeat it. No such luck. "what was that my love?" Francis whispers moving hair out of Arthurs face.

"I-I said, I suppose I can forgive you this one time you stupid frog." Arthur mumbles as his face grows a bright red.

Francis chuckles and held his lover close "Thank you, I promise I'll never forget again." His breath hitting Arthur's neck causing the boy to shiver.

Francis moves away and climbs off the couch "Though, I do have a surprise for you." He says grabbing Arthurs hand. "And change cause we're going out."

What could Francis have possibly done in just a few hours? I walk in to our room to change, I decide to wear a white button down shirt with a dark grey vest. I wore my favorite black pants and brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth. Once I was done I walked in to the living room and waited for Francis to get ready. I hear a door open and turned my head towards the sound to see him wearing a suit. It's a navy-blue suit with a black tie. He smiles at me and motions me to the door.

"h-hey frog, what's with the suit?" I ask as we got in the car, yet he just smiles and tells me to wait.

I pout slightly as I look out the window, why isn't he telling me anything? He knows I hate surprises! I watch as he speeds down the street passing all restaurant's in our town. Ok, so we aren't eating out… where else could we be going that he needs to wear a suit!? I sigh clenching my fist in annoyance. I dart my eyes over to the driver's seat he was still smiling he was enjoying my torture. Finally, after a half hour of driving we pull in to a park. Why the bloody hell does he need a suit for a park!? I was about to yell at him when he grabs my hand and drags me to the picnic tables. I don't know why though; they aren't anything special. They're dirty, sticky and always smell over there! We were about to turn the corner when he tells me to cover my eyes. I groan but didn't fight it, I knew it wouldn't work so I covered my eyes and we continued walking. I figured we were going to start smelling whatever it is that always stinks over here but instead I smelt something like scented candles and food. I was about to open my eyes when Francis quickly covers them.

"Not yet, be patient alright?" He purrs then continues dragging me along. He sits me down on one of the benches and then sits down himself. "Alright, open them."

I quickly open my eyes and noticed a few candles were lit, some amazing looking food was on the table and he even hired a violinist to play! There was cloth on the benches and table so I didn't have anything sticking to me. The area around here seems to have been cleaned up and it looked amazing! Francis did all of this? After I finish looking around I looked at Francis he had a huge grin on his face. Usually it would annoy me but right now I just couldn't help but blush.

"Why-when did you have time to do this?" I whisper looking around amazed at the sight.

"Last night, I felt so bad I had to make it up to you somehow. I was hoping this would do the trick, what do you say?" he grabs my hand holding it in his own. He strokes the top of it with his thumb and smiles softly at me.

I blush looking away and mumbled under my breath trying to sound annoyed no matter how happy I was. "I already said I forgive you frog."

Francis lets out one of his beautifully perfect laughs and he grabs both my hands in his as he stares in to my eyes. I had no idea what to do, he just wouldn't stop staring at me, I tried looking away but I couldn't help but look back. Once did though I got lost in his eyes again, so the food got cold and all we did was talk and watch each other. Francis never did let go of my hands which I wasn't complaining by the way. Just like that, we both were happy and spending a night together completely forgetting all about the anniversary. We both said our I love you's and we headed home to have a bit more fun.

 **Mmk, finished that… what'd you think? Remember, if you'd like me to write you something just comment or PM me.**


End file.
